


To Parallel Park

by CJSpooks



Category: Law & Order
Genre: Drabble, Gen, lawandorder100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-19
Updated: 2010-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJSpooks/pseuds/CJSpooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for lawandorder100's "Park" challenge. Bernard reveals his special talent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Parallel Park

Kevin Bernard’s special talent was parallel parking. He learned at an early age, even before he had a driver’s license, from his grandfather. And so he aced that portion of his road test with a smile.

Nowadays in New York, where parallel parking is a necessity, he barely used this gift. He parked in garages at work and home. Lupo liked to drive on the job. And Lupo’s parallel parking made Bernard cringe.

One day when he couldn’t take it anymore, Bernard ordered Lupo out of car, slipping into the spot perfectly.

“Nice,” Lupo said, “I never knew you were good at parking.”

Bernard groaned.


End file.
